In U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,619, applicants described and claimed a rotary device comprised of a housing comprising a curved inner surface in the shape of a trochoid and an interior wall, an eccentric mounted on a shaft disposed within said housing, a first rotor mounted on said eccentric shaft which is comprised of a first side and a second side, a first pin attached to said rotor and extending from said rotor to said interior wall of said housing, and a second pin attached to said rotor and extending from said rotor to said interior wall of such housing, and a third pin attached to said rotor and extending from said rotor to said interior wall of said housing. This rotary device also contains the following features: (1) a continuously arcuate track is disposed within said interior wall of said housing, wherein said continuously arcuate track is in the shape of an envoluted trochoid, (2) said first pin has a distal end which is disposed within said continuously arcuate track, (3) said second pin has a distal end which is disposed within said continuously arcuate track, (4) said third pin has a distal end which is disposed within said continuously arcuate track, (5) said distal end of said first pin is comprised of a shaft disposed within a first rotatable sleeve, (6) said distal end of said second pin is comprised of a shaft disposed within a second rotatable sleeve, said distal end of said third sleeve is comprised of a shaft disposed within a third rotatable sleeve, (7) said rotor is comprised of a multiplicity of apices, wherein each such apex forms a compliant seal with said curved inner surface, and wherein each such apex is comprised of a separate curved surface which is formed from a strip of material pressed into a recess, (8) said curved inner surface of said housing is generated from an ideal epictrochoidal curve and is outwardly recessed from said ideal epitrochoidal curve by a distance of from about 0.05 to about 5 times as great as the eccentricity of said eccentric, (9) the diameter of the distal end of each of said first pin and said second pin is from about 2 to about 4 times as great as said eccentricity of said eccentric, and (10) each of said first pin, said second pin, and said third pin extends from beyond said interior wall of said housing by from about 1 to about 2 times the diameter of each of said pins. The entire disclosure of this U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,619 is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
It is an object of this invention to provide a trochoidal rotary chamber device which is more durable, more reliable, and more efficient than the trochoidal rotary chamber device described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,619.